Religious
About The (ir)religious profiles are those that often post relating to the belief, or lack of it, in God. Christianity Boson Boson is the the leader of the iCatholic community, also known as the iPope. Boson is well known for his nasally voice, yelling on bedwars, and his hatred of minorities (especially Jews), Protestants, the Orthodox, Martin "Waa i dont like the Church" Luther, America, Muslims, Cavalier, Aboriginals, and Israel. Likes black men. Boson wishes to become the Pope, recreate the Papal States, and canonize Saboteur as St. Saboteur the Great, a martyr in the War on Kikes, Patron of Anti-Semetism and fingernail dirt. Apologia_Orthodox Apologia_Orthodox is an Eastern Orthodox apologetic. His posts are often controversial and lead to many back-and-forth conflicts between his religious and atheists subscribers. He is also known for his feuds with Pink_Ninja_Catty. Catholic_Thinker ''' Catholic_Thinker is a Catholic philosophy major. He has contributed several comprehensive works to the apologetic community, including a seven-part defense of the Catholic god. '''Gods_Plan_For_All GPFA is a relatively new account to iFunny that has several posts series concerning unorthodox views of Christianity. This can be considered apologetics in the sense that he is defending Christianity from many traits people often find abhorrent. He centers these posts around strictly biblical information, often referencing the original languages. They include thus far a series on how Genesis is compatible with an old Earth and evolution, a series on the doctrine of eternal Hell being false, and a series on homosexuality not being listed in the bible as sinful Theoptia One of the more well known Catholics on iFunny. He describes himself as a "Jacobite Sympathizer", as well as a monarchist, which many Catholics tend to be. Catholicism "Searching for God". AmericanSaint A Prot's worse nightmare. Deus_Vult A Roman Catholic who defends the Faith of Rome and the West Our_Catholic_World Self explanitory. Islam NeverConstitution Quranist Muslim Islam One of the most well-known Islamic accounts. Levant Inshallah akhwani Pagans Pagans are by far divided group, many 'pagans' on the app are bait accounts, and many pagans are of different creeds such as Germanic or Celtic. Many of these users are larp, however, some are actually worshipping their gods, notable accounts include: 'Geirtyr' "Wolf Nigga" 'NaeNaePray' "Epic" 'TheGodsofOld' The GodsofOld has been inactive for a while, however he may have been one of the most influential users. Atheists EU_Dominatus ' Dominatus is a science and religious profile, who often posts atheist memes. He also tends to focus on social justice from a liberal standpoint. 'TheHellboundHarlot ''' TheHellboundHarlot is one of the older atheist accounts. She was extremely influential in 2013, before her original account (HellboundHarlot, was banned). After rehabilitating from a suicide attempt she rejoined iFunny, where she leads her cult-like followers whom often refer to her as 'the Dayahty'. '''Creationists ChristianCreationist CC is one of the largest Creationist accounts. The majority of his posts are vines mocking "evolutionists," but he does on occasion post lengthy essays criticizing the theory of evolution from various angles. He is infamous for blocking atheists who argue with him or republish his posts. BibleCurator Curator is not an exceedingly active account, however, he posts articles criticizing evolutionary theory, and some Creation science. Pink_Ninja_Catty Catty is not a creationist, but her account gained popularity through debunking creationist arguments, and posting supplementary posts detailing various aspects of evolution. Category:Groups